Record books: All-Time Greats V/VI/VII/VIII
= Batting Records, Season = Batting Average * .454 - Cobb, Ty (1912), Ravenclaw Eagles * .452 - Delahanty, Ed (1894), Cody Cowboys * .447 - Cobb, Ty (1912), Ball State Cardinals 3 * .439 - Hornsby, Rogers (1924), Mongo Like Candy * .436 - Cobb, Ty (1912), Junior Circuit Court At Bats * 775 - Frisch, Frankie (1923), Rat Salad * 769 - Sisler, George (1920), Oh Bee Wannabees * 769 - Cobb, Ty (1912), Oklahoma Firechickens * 769 - Cobb, Ty (1912), Hey Batter Batter Swing! * 766 - Hornsby, Rogers (1922), Pounding The Fences * 766 - Sisler, George (1920), Punta Gorda Rip Tide * 766 - Cobb, Ty (1911), June Cleavers Runs Scored * 223 - Bonds, Barry (2001), Fairwell Tour * 222 - Mantle, Mickey (1956), Pounding The Fences * 221 - Bonds, Barry (2001), Munich Sechs Maniacs * 219 '''- Ruth, Babe (1921), Surf City Slickers * '''219 - Hornsby, Rogers (1922), Munich Sechs Maniacs Hits * 334 - Cobb, Ty (1912), Hey Batter Batter Swing! * 322 - Cobb, Ty (1912), Ball State Cardinals 3 * 307 - Cobb, Ty (1912), Oklahoma Firechickens * 307 - Hornsby, Rogers (1922), June Cleavers * 306 - Cobb, Ty (1911), June Cleavers Doubles * 73 - Kelley, Joe (1894), Orange County Fruit Farmers * 72 - Lajoie, Nap (1904), Homerless Wonders * 70 - Lajoie, Nap (1904), Colfax Dogs * 70 - Lajoie, Nap (1904), Hoboken Indians * 69 - Mattingly, Don (1986), Dover :iopleurodons * 69 - Gehrig, Lou (1927), House Painting 4 * 69 - Charleston, Oscar (NeL), June Cleavers Triples * 54 - Thompson, Sam (1894), Sugar's Splattorium 8 * 47 - Evans, Joe (1920), Mizzou Tigers * 47 - Evans, Joe (1920), Triples Alley * 46 - Thompson, Sam (1894), New York Norsemen * 45 - Wilson, Chief (1912), National Leaguers Homeruns * 111 - Bonds, Barry (2001), Do you ever Strat alone? * 107 - Bonds, Barry (2001), '90-'09 Steroid Supermen * 105 - Bonds, Barry (2001), Imperial Walkers II * 103 - Bonds, Barry (2001), San Ber'dino Sensations * 102 - Bonds, Barry (2001), zomby woof RBI * 282 - Bonds, Barry (2001), Imperial Walkers II * 253 - Ruth, Babe (1921), Lumpy Gravy * 251 - Bagwell, Jeff (1994), Cody Cowboys * 249 - Ruth, Babe (1921), extra credit * 246 - Bonds, Barry (2001), Munich Sechs Maniacs Walks * 210 - Bonds, Barry (2001), Lesbian Ex - Wives (L.E.W) * 198 - Williams, Ted (1946), The Modern Age * 192 - Bonds, Barry (2001), Munich Sechs Maniacs * 192 - Ruth, Babe (1921), extra credit * 190 - Ruth, Babe (1921), Pine Tar & Rosin Bags A.S. Intentional Walks * 43 - Cobb, Ty (1912), Sticksville Sprogs * 41 - Heilmann, Harry (1925), Butte Copper Kings * 40 - Ruth, Babe (1921), Furious Disturbance * 39 - Traynor, Pie (1927), Streetwalking Cheetahs * 36 - several tied Strikeouts * 231 - Jackson, Bo (1988), Dreamtime Low Profilers * 229 - Jackson, Bo (1988), WheatState Nine * 224 - Jackson, Bo (1988), Marcy's Twirlers * 223 - Bonds, Bobby (1969), Harlem Shuffle * 223 - Allen, Dick (1969), Junior Furball 281 Hit By Pitch * 49 - McGraw, John (1900), Space Oddities * 47 - McGraw, John (1900), Ball State Cardinals * 46 - McGraw, John (1900), Golden Domers I * 46 - McGraw, John (1900), Lucky Boss Stolen Bases * 168 - Cobb, Ty (1909), Gig Harbor Tides * 159 - Coleman, Vince (1985), Kansas City Clowns * 154 - Cobb, Ty (1909), Southwark Hoolies * 149 - Coleman, Vince (1987), Bad Axe Brawlers 2 * 143 - Coleman, Vince (1987), "CHI" "KIDS#4" * 143 - Cobb, Ty (1909), Punta Gorda Storm Chasers Hitting Streak * 52 - Heilman, Harry (1925), Raccoon City Cannibals * 51 - Cobb, Ty (1912), Forrest Gumps * 49 - Musial, Stan (1948), Bull Pen Follies * 48 - Cobb, Ty (1912), Deltona Reds Slugging Percentage * .963 - Bonds, Barry (2001), Imperial Walkers II * .922 - Gibson, Josh (NeL), Washington Turdburglers II * .902 - Bonds, Barry (2001), '90-'09 Steroid Supermen * .898 - Ruth, Babe (1927), West Chester United * .894 - Gibson, Josh (NeL), Mostly Late Fillers On-Base Percentage * .542 - Williams, Ted (1941), Beantown Red Sox * .536 - McGraw, John (1900), Providence Grays * .534 - Ruth, Babe (1921), Huron Hawks * .534 - Williams, Ted (1941), New York Monarchs * .531 - Williams, Ted (1941), peanut brittle Total Bases * 588 - Suttles, Mule (NeL), Munich Sechs Maniacs * 576 - Hornsby, Rogers (1922), Munich Sechs Maniacs * 575 - Hornsby, Rogers (1922), June Cleavers * 566 - Ruth, Babe (1921), Mendicant Feeling Love * 555 - Gibson, Josh (NeL), Munich Sechs Maniacs Errors * 64 - Petrocelli, Rico (1969), The Frozen Chosen * 64 - Pennington, Superman (NeL), Racing Sausages * 62 - Cepeda, Orlando (1959), Open the Purse Strings * 59 - Evans, Joe (1920), Paoli Problem Steals Allowed (Catcher) * 248 - Piazza, Mike (1995), Montrose Kachinas * 244 - Piazza, Mike (1995), Tinley Prairie Flyer 2 * 243 - Nokes, Matt (1991), Furious Disturbance * 234 - Kling, Johnny (1902), Forrest Gumps GIDP * 53 - Yount, Robin (1982), Delta DDT * 49 - Robinson, Frank (1966), Bronx Moonrunners * 48 - Banks, Ernie (1959), commack prospects * 47 - Torre, Joe (1971), Columbia Coyotes = Pitching Records, Season = Wins * 44 (44-8) - Adams, Babe (1909), Hamburg Bulldogs * 36 (36-8) - Adams, Babe (1909), Buffalo Psych Center * 34 (34-10) - Walsh, Ed (1911), Lumberton Lumbermen * 33 (33-5) - Martinez, Pedro (1997), The Defense Rests * 33 (33-7) - Chesbro, Jack (1904), New York Yankees Losses * 31 (6-31) - Burdette, Lew (1957), Hugo Clodstompers * 29 (7-29) - Mitchell, Willie (1914), American Dreamer * 28 (5-28) - Palmer, Jim (1972), Chambersburg Clubbers * 28 (7-28) - Plank, Eddie (1909), Bat Area Auctioneers II * 28 (11-28) - Hunter, Catfish (1972), Tottenville Pirates * 28 (11-28) - Johnson, Walter (1910), Title Wave Starting Pitcher ERA SP or SP/RP; min. 162 IP * 1.51 - Maddux, Greg (1995), Seattle Slumber * 1.64 - Maddux, Greg (1995), Jesus Fish * 1.66 - Reulbach, Ed (1906), True West * 1.66 - Maddux, Greg (1995), Big Boppers * 1.68 - Maddux, Greg (1995), Jacka$$ Flats Moocows Relief Pitcher ERA No SP rating; min. 40 IP * 0.81 - Marshall, Mike (1972), Brentwood Padres * 0.83 - McBean, Al (1965), TOY CANNONS 10 * 1.06 - Wolfgang, Mellie (1916), Louisville Colonels II * 1.11 - Radatz, Dick (1964), Pattaya Donovan's V * 1.11 - Quisenberry, Dan (1984), St. Dom and the Birds Starting Pitcher WHIP SP or SP/RP; min. 162 IP * 0.81 - Martinez, Pedro (2000), Under Cover of Darkness * 0.81 - Maddux, Greg (1995), Big Boppers * 0.84 - Alexander, Pete (1915), The Strat Addictions * 0.88 - Maddux, Greg (1995), Seattle Slumber * 0.88 - Maddux, Greg (1995), Jacka$$ Flats Moocows * 0.88 - Alexander, Pete (1915), Bethany Beach SprinklesOnTop * 0.88 - Alexander, Pete (1915), Jackson Pollocks II * 0.88 - Martinez, Pedro (2000), The Machine Relief Pitcher WHIP No SP rating; min. 40 IP * 0.61 - Eckersley, Dennis (1992), Mickey's Fat River Kat Kats * 0.68 - Marshall, Mike (1972), Brentwood Padres * 0.68 - Sosa, Elias (1977), Absent Mindsets * 0.73 - Eckersley, Dennis (1990), Oakland/KC Athletics * 0.73 - Eckersley, Dennis (1990), Amazing Kittens Relief Pitcher Wins No SP rating; min. 27 Wins * 37 (+ 25 saves) - Murray, Dale (1974), Miami Marlins * 37 (+ 20 saves) - Miljus, Johnny (1927), Bilderberg World Masters * 33 (+ 17 saves) - Moore, Wilcy (1927),Malvin Place Miracles * 30 (+ 14 saves) - Murray, Dale (1974), Criminally Insane * 29 (+ 26 saves) - Schultz, Barney (1964), Happy Fun Ball * 29 (+ 23 saves) - Sutter, Bruce (1977), Decisive Wafflers * 28 (+ 23 saves) - Miljus, Johnny (1927), St. Charles Kraut Hammers * 28 (+ 12 saves) - Miljus, Johnny (1927), Saverton Thumpnutties Innings Pitched * 436.0 - Adams, Babe (1909), True West * 418.1 - Murray, Dale (1974), Miami Marlins * 403.2 - Adams, Babe (1909), Upside Downers * 390.0 - Adams, Babe (1909), Reverse Sigh * 389.1 - Wilhelm, Hoyt (1965), Louie's LongBallers * 381.2 - Wilhelm, Hoyt (1965), Leighton Lasers Games Pitched * 138 - Baumgartner, Stan (1915), Rochester Destroyers II * 127 - McMahon, Don (1957), Rochester Destroyers II * 123 - Radatz, Dick (1964), Kentucky Batcats * 123 - Miljus, Johnny (1927), Mercy Flush * 123 - Andersen, Larry (1988), Blatz Guzzling Ninja Weasels Complete Games * 41 - Richard, J.R., The Crews Back * 41 - McDowell, Sam, NastyOnes TWO * 40 - Ryan, Nolan, The Crews Back * 39 - Richard, J.R., F-L-G Tigers * 38 - Clarkson, John, Gr8 OutField Games Finished * 89 - Shaw, Jim (1916), Seaside Hts. Cafones * 88 - Howell, Dixie (1955), Oyster Shooters * 88 - Wilhelm, Hoyt (1965), Lnails Pomeranians * 88 - Wolfgang, Mellie (1916), Seaside Silly Puttys * 87 - many tied Saves * 59 - Fryman, Woodie (1980), New Year's Hope * 55 - Hernandez, Willie (1984), Grand Ole Opry Tweakers * 55 - Garber, Gene (1977), Absolutely Sweet Marie * 55 - Eckersley, Dennis (1990), Hammer Time * 54 - several tied Blown Saves * 26 - Gossage, Goose (1978), One Partridge * 25 - Schultz, Barney (1964), Ojai Cardinals * 25 - Hernandez, Willie (1984), Salt Fix * 24 - several tied Shutouts * 12 - Johnson, Walter (1910), Albany Crimson Giants * 12 - Martinez, Pedro (2000), Scranton Miners * 11 - Maddux, Greg (1995), Seattle Slumber * 10 - Johnson, Walter (1910), These Arms of Mine * 9 - many tied Hits Allowed * 548 - Byrd, Bill (NeL), Edgewood Believers III * 514 - Currie, Rube (NeL), Edgewood Believers III * 476 - Porterfield, Bob (1954), Edgewood Believers III * 463 - Decatur, Art (1924), Oklahoma Firechickens * 462 - Grove, Lefty (1931), 37th Air Force Earned Runs Allowed * 313 - Currie, Rube (NeL), Edgewood Believers III * 306 - Byrd, Bill (NeL), Edgewood Believers III * 299 - Dismukes, Dizzy (NeL), Edgewood Believers III * 292 - Decatur, Art (1924), Oklahoma Firechickens * 286 - Porterfield, Bob (1954), Edgewood Believers III Homeruns Allowed * 109 - Chesbro, Jack (1904), Vegas Bound * 100 - Koufax, Sandy (1965), Belle Haven Red Devil's * 97 - Young, Cy (1901), Vermont Woodlands v2 * 95 - Gibson, Bob (1968), Seattle Olymoics 44 * 95 - McLain, Denny (1968), Joe Bobs Walks Allowed * 255 - Ryan, Nolan (1973), Jerusalem Adonai X * 253 - Ryan, Nolan (1973), Edgewood Believers II * 249 - Ryan, Nolan (1973), Jerusalem Adonai XI * 246 - Ryan, Nolan (1973), Edgewood Believers * 244 - Ryan, Nolan (1973), Five Dollar Footlongs Strikeouts * 446 - Johnson, Randy (2001), Pittsburgh Steelhearts * 436 - Johnson, Randy (1999), StHelena Parish Mighty Beavers * 421 - Koufax, Sandy (1965), IniTech Gangsters * 417 - Martinez, Pedro (1999), Bada Bing Bada Boomers * 415 - Johnson, Randy (2001), Pattaya Blue Oyster Wild Pitches * 32 - Veale, Bob (1965), Swamp Rats48 * 31 - Wilhelm, Hoyt (1965), Gothem Batboys * 31 - Richard, J.R. (1979), Salty Semen * 30 - Wilhelm, Hoyt (1965), Roid Rage * 30 - Ryan, Nolan (1973), Dothan Post 12 Balks * 25 - Stewart, Dave (1988), He's a Nut! * 16 - Stewart, Dave (1988), Calgary Carnage * 15 - Stewart, Dave (1988), Birmingham Barons * 15 - Cadaret, Greg (1988), Inglorious Scalpers Pitcher Batting Average (as Batter) * .507 - Glavine, Tom (1996), rockin roadrunners * .440 - Howell, Dixie (1955), Federation Ferengi81 * .417 - Mathis, Verdell (NeL), Mickey's Marauders * .409 - Tunnell, Lee (1987), Pray For Rain Pitcher Homeruns (as Batter) * 7''' - Fitzsimmons, Freddie (1934), Minnesota Blizzard * '''6 - Lollar, Tim (1984), Brentwood Padres * 6''' - Trout, Dizzy (1945), Albany Athletics * '''6 - Mathewson, Christy (1905), Blind In Texas Q S XIV * 6''' - Malone, Pat (1929), Topalov Sucks Ass * '''6 - Lemon, Bob (1954), Fremantle Dockers Strikeouts per 9 IP * 13.53 - Martinez, Pedro (1999), NO MYTH * 12.19 - Hall, Tom (1970), Ames Express Clarksvillains * 11.97 - Martinez, Pedro (1999), Moronic Marauders * 11.80 - Johnson, Randy (2001), Pattaya BS Blue Moose 5 * 11.71 - Johnson, Randy (2001), Pattaya Jesters Opponent's Batting Average * .159 - Martinez, Pedro (1995), Daisy Hill Blockheads * .159 - Martinez, Pedro (2000), Scranton Miners * .160 - Reulbach, Ed (1906), True West * .175 - Johnson, Randy (2001), Mistletoe Mount Windmills * .178 - Martinez, Pedro (2000), Under Cover of Darkness Pitcher Hits (as Batter-Game) * 6 for 6 - Coombs, Jack (1911), Carl Paladino's Pitbulls = Team - $80M cap = Most Wins * 116-46, Let's Play Three * 109-53, TSN Do_Overs * 109-53, Genny Cream Ale * 108-54, Hants County Woodsmen9 * 107-55, Tom & Jerrry * 107-55, Sultans Of Swing Most Losses ($80M cap) * 34-128, Selfridge Warthogs XVI * 46-116, Oregon Oldtimers * 48-114, Worthless Glassjaws * 50-112, Chico's Bails and Bonds * 50-112, Lemuria Reptiles Team Batting Average ($80M cap) * .370, Hey Batter Batter Swing! * .345, Miami Marlins * .342, New Zealand Mallowmars * .341, Brookss Bombers * .339, Imagine All the People Team Slugging Percentage ($80M cap) * .619, Larkwood Redlegs * .597, Danneskjolds Repo Men * .590, Menage A Quatre * .588, Pop Gun Offense * .579, Lots O'Runs Team On-Base Percentage ($80M cap) * .426, Imperial Walkers II * .423, Miami Marlins * .422, Larkwood Redlegs * .422, Buffalo Blues * .417, Rueben's Jets Runs Scored ($80M cap) * 1535, Larkwood Redlegs * 1390, Imperial Walkers II * 1352, Rueben's Jets * 1284, PDX Bombers * 1267, Pop Gun Offense Doubles ($80M cap) * 494, Shut up And Play YourGuitar * 486, Double Trouble * 451, Doubling Down * 424, Extra Bases * 395, Aelia Doublers Triples ($80M cap) * 231, Triples Alley * 188, Triple Play Tree Baggas * 173, Triple Threat * 173, St. Louis Browns * 132, Grey Days Team Home Runs ($80M cap) * 539, Menage A Quatre * 493, Doomsday Delts * 486, Dogtown Doggies * 470, Larkwood Redlegs * 468, Polo Ponies Team Walks, Hitters ($80M cap) * 1413, Imperial Walkers II * 1176, Rueben's Jets * 1109, Buffalo Blues * 1108, Buffalo Black Sox * 1020, Legendary Ol Ball Players Team Strikeouts, Hitters ($80M cap) * 1221, Dawn Patrol * 1216, Balco Bombers * 1213, Dogtown Doggies * 1210, Crozier's Cannibals XV * 1204, Roy Halladay Team Stolen Bases ($80M cap) * 741, Road Runners * 680, Felonious Assault * 668, NO MYTH * 593, Hackensack Handerpants * 582, Gig Harbor Tides Team Errors, Fewest ($80M cap) * 12, Holy Night Holy Gloves * 22, Barnstormers V * 26, Glamorous Glovemen * 30, Randy Savages Macho Men Team Errors, Most ($80M cap) * 204, Paoli Problem Team ERA ($80M cap) * 2.09, Big Boppers * 2.51, Oceanside Sandworms * 2.54, Daisy Hill Blockheads * 2.64, Phargin Iceholes * 2.65, Madison Gas * 2.65, Power Bats Team WHIP ($80M cap) * 0.97, Daisy Hill Blockheads * 0.97, Big Boppers * 0.98, Oceanside Sandworms * 1.05, Power Bats * 1.06, Madison Gas Team Strikeouts, Pitchers ($80M cap) * 1723, Garfield Hts Orz'z * 1672, NO MYTH * 1652, Pattaya BS Blue Moose 5 * 1611, Gettysburg Ghosts * 1567, Pattaya Blue Oyster Team Complete Games ($80M cap) * 141, Butt Ugly Mama's Boys * 135, weinberg GP-02 * 126, West Chester Santas * 125, Red Bud Funny Farm * 124, Valley Bulldogs (gp-2) Team Saves ($80M cap) * 70, Tom & Jerrry * 63, Albany Athletics * 63, New Year's Hope * 62, Yardley Yanks * 62, The Nard Dogs Team Shutouts ($80M cap) * 23, ATG By The Numbers * 22, Pitch Slapped * 21, Blood Stains 1 * 21, Jacka$$ Flats MoocowsII * 21, Bronx Highlanders * 21, Jacka$$ Flats Moocows * 21, Pattaya Blue Oyster Team Homeruns Allowed, Most ($80M cap) * 369, Blue Skies * 283, Happy Fun Ball = Team - $100M cap = Most Wins ($100M cap) * 112-50, Time (Filler) Machine * 111-51, Title Wave * 108-54, Fire Island Hairbags * 108-54, Murray Park Mustangs * 108-54, Chicago Cubs * 108-54, Chicago White Sox Most Losses ($100M cap) * 46-116, SOUTHLAND DESTROYERS * 48-114, WV Hillbillys 4 * 50-112, DC NONSMOKERS * 50-112, Chambersburg Clubbers * 55-107, Base Lines Team Batting Average ($100M cap) * .363, June Cleavers * .363, Munich Sechs Maniacs * .350, Ball State Cardinals 3 * .349, Munich Sechs Maniacs * .347, Hit Men Team Slugging Percentage ($100M cap) * .679, Fairwell Tour * .678, Pounding The Fences * .673, Munich Sechs Maniacs * .666, Munich Sechs Maniacs * .654, Delta Bluesmen Team On-Base Percentage ($100M cap) * .440, Munich (5) Sechs Maniacs * .430, June Swoon * .423, Lumpy Gravy * .422, Munich Sechs Maniacs * .422, Ball State Cardinals 3 Team Runs Scored ($100M cap) * 1620, Munich (5) Sechs Maniacs * 1596, Munich Sechs Maniacs * 1545, Munich Sechs Maniacs * 1518, Munich Sechs Maniacs * 1504, Pounding The Fences Team Doubles ($100M cap) * 447, The Final Cut * 430, Lets Play 2! * 418, June Cleavers * 406, Ball State Cardinals 3 * 400, X-Mas Miracle Team Triples ($100M cap) * 239, Triple Vision * 215, Delta Triplets * 214, Munich Sechs Maniacs * 187, Cripple Creek Trifectas * 162, Milwaukee Bears Team Homeruns ($100M cap) * 618, Delta Bluesmen * 615, Fairwell Tour * 549, TATER TROTS * 528, Pounding The Fences * 528, Canterbury Tales Team Walks, Hitters ($100M cap) * 1456, extra credit * 1370, Lumpy Gravy * 1206, MyGuitarWantsTo Kill Your Momma * 1184, Imperial Walkers * 1150, Pine Tar & Rosin Bags A.S. Team Strikeouts, Hitters ($100M cap) * 1491, Summer Fanners * 1356, Nepal Piercings * 1251, Belle Isle Browns * 1244, Dancing Homers * 1231, Florida Ogres VI Team Stolen Bases ($100M cap) * 1199, Base Pirates * 896, Southwark Hoolies * 794, Run Aways * 679, Royal Bandits * 495, Oaktown Warriors * 489, Mercury Sons of Thunder Team Errors, Fewest ($100M cap) * 20, Choke hitters score more! * 23, Doc's D men * 27, Platinum Gloves * 64, Psychedelic Furs 20 Team Errors, Most ($100M cap) * 209, Stone Cold Bombing Gloves * 208, Munich (5) Sechs Maniacs * 184, Munich Sechs Maniacs * 172, Munich Sechs Maniacs * 164, Jersey Dockworkers Team ERA ($100M cap) * 2.84, Union City Bears * 2.93, Chicago Cubs * 2.94, Motown Gounders "3" * 3.01, Cayman Islands Alpine Skiers * 3.10, Boozing Elvis Brothers Team WHIP ($100M cap) * 1.07, Trouble Every Day * 1.13, DogBreathInThe YearOfThePlague * 1.15, Motown Gounders "3" * 1.15, Orlando Utopian Hermit Monks * 1.16, Las Vegas Implants 7 * 1.16, Vegas Raiders 2 Team Strikeouts, Pitchers ($100M cap) * 1795, Base Pirates * 1643, Mark It Zero Dude * 1635, Pattaya Bin 2 * 1557, Southside 'Stros * 1553, Pattaya Bad Company Team Complete Games ($100M cap) * 141, Rogue River Steelheads * 140, Luckless Pedestrians * 140, Mudville Nine * 136, Las Vegas Implants 15 * 126, Las Vegas Implants 14 Team Saves ($100M cap) * 64, ROLLING THUNDER * 64, Leather Mummy's * 62, Late Night Effort * 61, Andy's McFails * 61, ROLLING THUNDER Team Shutouts ($100M cap) * 24, DogBreathInThe YearOfThePlague * 22, Pattaya Bin 2 * 18, Trouble Every Day * 18, Alameda Islanders * 18, Warning Tracks * 18, Albany Crimson Giants Team Homeruns Allowed, Most ($100M cap) * 358, Munich Sechs Maniacs * 317, June Cleavers * 308, Munich Sechs Maniacs * 239, Munich (5) Sechs Maniacs * 211, Foo Fighters 3.3 = Single Game = Team Runs Scored, Game, Both Teams * 50, Detroit Ghosttown (35 runs), Oregon State Beavers (15 runs) Hits, Game, Both Teams * 54, Arlington Apaches (33 hits), Barnstormers 5 (21 hits) Doubles, Game, Both Teams Triples, Game, Both Teams Homeruns, Game, Both Teams * 17, Back in the Saddle (11 HR) Camden Clowns (6 HR) Stolen Bases, Game, Both Teams Walks, Game, Both Teams * 31, Too Many Left On Base 2 (22 walks), texass noodlers (9 walks) Errors, Game, Both Teams Runs Scored, Game, 1 Team * 37, Bad Gene Pool Runs Scored in 1 inning, Game, 1 Team * 20, Allston Obturators Hits, Game, 1 Team * 35, Carl Paladino's Pitbulls Doubles, Game, 1 Team Triples, Game, 1 Team Homeruns, Game, 1 Team * 15, Delta Blues Stolen Bases, Game, 1 Team * 17, Royal Bandits * 17, Wartime WildWild Life Walks, Game, 1 Team * 20, extra credit Errors, Game, 1 Team * 7''', Savoy Specials Individual Player Runs Scored, Game Hits, Game * '''8, Arky Vaughan Doubles, Game Triples, Game Homeruns, Game * 5''', Chipper Jones RBI, Game * '''13,' 'Ted Williams Runs Scored, Game * 7''', Ted Williams Stolen Bases, Single Game * '''7, Ty Cobb * 7''', Ty Cobb Walks, Game * '''5, Babe Ruth * 5''', Jimmy Wynn * '''5, Barry Bonds Errors, Game * 4''', Ken Boswell * '''4, Whitey Ford Earned Runs Allowed, Game * 15 '-' Bob Veale Hits Allowed, Game * 16 '-' Bob Veale Strikeouts, Pitcher, Game * 20, Bob Veale Walks Allowed, Game Homeruns Allowed, Game * 7''', Bob Gibson Pitch Count, Game * '''168 '-' Bob Veale = Big Games = 4+ Homeruns, Single Game * 5''', (10 rbi) -''' Chipper Jones * 5''', (9 rbi) -''' Josh Gibson * 4''', (11 rbi) -''' Mark McGwire * 4''', (11 rbi) -''' Kevin Mitchell * 4''', (10 rbi) -''' Ken Griffey * 4''', (10 rbi) -''' Matt Williams * 4''', (10 rbi) -''' Duke Snider * 4', '(9 rbi) -''' Lou Gehrig * '''4,' (8 rbi) -' Hank Greenberg * 4''', (8 rbi) -''' Johnny Blanchard * 4''', (8 rbi) -''' Mark McGwire * 4', '(7 rbi) -''' Lou Boudreau * '''4, (7 rbi) -''' Dave Winfield * '''4, (7 rbi) -''' Turkey Stearns * '''4, (7 rbi) -''' Rogers Hornsby * '''4, (6 rbi) -''' Bobby Grich * '''4, (6 rbi) -''' Lou Gehrig 10+ RBI, SingleGame * '''13,' (5-7, 2HR) -' Ted Williams * 12,' (5-6, 2HR) -' Joe Mauer * 12,' (5-6, 2HR) -' George Foster * 12,' (4-7, 3HR) -' Sammy Sosa * 11,' (5-5, 4HR) -' Kevin Mitchell * 11,' (4-4, 4HR) -' Mark McGwire * 11,' (3-6, 3HR) -' Stan Musial * 10,' (8-8, 2HR) -' Arky Vaughan * 10,' (6-6, 2HR) -' Hank Aaron * 10,' (5-6, 5HR) -' Chipper Jones * 10,' (4-5, 4HR) -' Matt Williams * 10,' (4-6, 4HR) -' Ken Griffey * 10,' (4-6, 4HR) -' Duke Snider 6+ Hits, Single Game * 8 (8-8 10 rbi) Arky Vaughan * 7 (7-7 9 rbi) Joe Mauer * 7 (7-7 7 rbi) Lou Boudreau * 7 (7-7 6 rbi) 'Wade Boggs * '''7 (7-7 4 rbi) 'Dan Brouthers * '''7 (7-8 3 rbi) Home Run Johnson * 6 (6-6 10 rbi) Hank Aaron * 6 (6-6 9 rbi) Josh Gibson * 6 (6-6 7 rbi) Dave Winfield * 6 (6-6 5 rbi) Cool Papa Bell * 6 (6-6 5 rbi) Josh Gibson * 6 (6-6 5 rbi) Joe Torre * 6 (6-6 4 rbi) Turkey Stearns * 6 (6-6 1 rbi) Joe Dimaggio * 6 (6-7 3 rbi) '''JohnMcGraw 6+ Stolen Bases, Single Game * '''7, Ty Cobb Perfect Games (By Strikeouts) * 17, Pedro Martinez * 12, Pedro Martinez * 7''', Greg Maddux * '''3, Mike Caldwell * 3''', Wilbur Wood * '''3, G. Nolan/H. Wilhelm No-Hitters (By Strikeouts) * 15, Pedro Martinez * 14, (11 innings) Walter Johnson * 13, Roger Clemens * 13, Nolan Ryan * 13, (playoffs) Pedro Martinez * 13, J.R. Richard * 12, Randy Johnson * 11, Bob Gibson * 11, Johan Santana * 11, Denny McLain * 11, Randy Johnson * 10, Nolan Ryan * 10, Pedro Martinez * 10, Pete Alexander * 10, Pedro Martinez * 9''', David Cone * '''9, Pedro Martinez * 9''', Sandy Koufax * '''9, Earl Wilson * 8''', Roger Clemens * '''8, George Earnshaw * 8''', Ron Guidry * '''6, Ed Walsh * 6''', Pedro Martinez * '''5, Tom Seaver * 4''', George Winter * '''4, Pete Alexander * 4''', Bob Turley * '''2, Don Sutton * 2''', Johnny Schmitz 15+ Strikeouts, Game * '''23, (9 2/3 innings) Randy Johnson * 20, Bob Veale * 20, (10 innings) Pedro Martinez * 19, (11 innings) Don Sutton * 19, Randy Johnson * 19, Bob Veale * 19, Pedro Martinez * 19, Dwight Gooden * 19, Nolan Ryan * 18, J.R. Richard * 18, J.R. Richard * 18, Pedro Martinez * 18, Pedro Martinez * 17, Sandy Koufax * 16, Tim Lincecum * 16, Walter Johnson * 16, Tim Lincecum * 16, J.R. Richard * 16, Pedro Martinez * 16, Pedro Martinez * 16, Pedro Martinez * 16, Johan Santana * 16, Pedro Martinez * 16, Pedro Martinez * 16, Roger Clemens * 15, Nolan Ryan * 15, Tim Lincecum * 15, Tom Hall